Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are a field of growth in the global semiconductor business. MEMS components and sensors may be used in the fast-growing mobile phone and tablet industry. In many products, a MEMS may be wire-bonded with a separate lid/cap element. The lid/cap element may increase the package size of the MEMS, and require an additional manufacturing step which may increase the overall cost of the package.